


Asshole

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: m'challa prompts [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Children, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: M'Baku's late to a meeting because his sister is sick, and he has to bring his daughters with him. W'Kabi... didn't notice. Unfortunately, M'Baku's two year old picked up on the language fast.





	Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr prompt

“You’re an asshole.” It was W’Kabi who said it, during the council meeting. Of course, to be fair, he  _was_  late, but he was also making sure his daughters would behave.

“That’s not nice.” Ngozi said, on his back, and it was Okoye who started scolding W’Kabi for his language. W’Kabi, for his part, seemed to realize there were two little girls hanging off of him, and had the decency to seem embarrassed and apologetic for his language.

Nuru, for her part, only giggled from her place on M’Baku’s hip.

“My sister caught an illness.” M’Baku said, pulling Ngozi off his back so he could sit in his assigned chair. “Otherwise they would not be here.”

“I get to start soon though! Grandma said I had to ‘cause-”

“Yes, Ngozi, now I told you to stay quiet.” M’Baku said, and she covered her mouth with her hands.

T’Challa, for his part, seemed more amused than anything.

Halfway through the meeting, M’Baku hadn’t expected a certain phrase to come from Nuru, and to T’Challa, of all people.

“You asshole.” Nuru said, and Okoye actually smacked W’Kabi upside the head because, really, he was the only reason Nuru even knew the word to begin with.

T’Challa, for his part, merely laughed.

And, really, at least the Council had the decency to ignore his toddler’s wailing, as he sat her in the corner for time out.

He made a mental note to never bring his daughters to council meetings again.

Even if it  _was_  funny to see Okoye smack W’Kabi around for the inappropriate language.

 


End file.
